memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Loriss
| Species = Vorta | Gender = female | Born = 24th century (Loriss 3), 2409-10 (Loriss 4) | Died = 2409 (Loriss 3) |Temporal Displacement = 2374-2409 | Affiliation = Dominion, the 2800 (Loriss 3), Vanguard Fleet (Loriss 4) | Occupation = fleet commander (Loriss 3), Vorta overseer | PrevAssign = CO, | Assign = Odo's Vorta | Rank = Vorta }} Loriss was a female Vorta, a clone serving the Dominion in the 24th and 25th centuries. ( |Second Wave}}) History Loriss 3 Loriss 3 was the third version of Loriss. In 2374, the Founders dispatched a fleet of 2800 ships from the Gamma Quadrant to join the Dominion's Alpha Quadrant presence during the Dominion War. Loriss and the Jem'Hadar Kar'ukan were put in charge of . ( |Second Wave}}) As the fleet traversed the Bajoran wormhole, it was temporally transposed by the Prophets from 2374 to 2409, at the request of Emissary Benjamin Sisko. ( , |Of Bajor}}) The fleet arrived in the Bajor system in 2410, unaware of their temporal displacement, during the Borg conference on Deep Space 9. Loriss had the Jem'Hadar board the station. She and Kar'ukan took control, and announced to the evacuated Starfleet staff that this station, and all remaining souls aboard, were now under Dominion control. ( |Second Wave}}) Starfleet and their allies set up shop in Hathon on Bajor. DS9 station commander Captain James Kurland contacted Loriss, and presented evidence of the conclusion of the Dominion War decades prior. Loriss was amenable to discussion but did not find the evidence, including what the 2800 had found in DS9's databanks, convincing. Loriss would only accept the truth from a Founder. ( |Of Bajor}}) When the Allies brought the Female Changeling to the scene, the Founder ordered Loriss to beam to her ship. Loriss complied and was told to order Kar'ukan to stand down. Kar'ukan defied these orders, and was defeated in ground combat and the subsequent space battle. Following the return of DS9 to Starfleet, Loriss spoke with one of the officers instrumental in bringing Kar'ukan down. Loriss was grateful for the outcome of the temporal debacle, and professed thanks on behalf of her fellow Vorta Eraun. She was looking forward to return home and serve her gods. ( |Boldly They Rode}}) Loriss 3 was terminated for her failures. ( | }}) Loriss 4 In 2410, Loriss 4 and Weyoun 10 served as Vorta for Ambassador Odo abord his Vanguard Fleet. The trio were the supervisors of Honored Elder Dukan'Rex and his Jem'Hadar Vanguard troops. ( }}) Loriss had been present for the reunion between Odo and Dukan'Rex on during a mission to Stakoron. ( }}) Loriss was part of the command crew of the Vanguard Fleet during their defense of DS9 and Bajor from the Hur'q. ( |Scylla and Charybdis|Turn the Tide}}) She subsequently took part in Odo's summit with the Alliance about the Hur'q Swarm, held at DS9. ( |Storm Clouds Gather}}) During the Hur'q Invasion, Loriss served as point of contact for the Allies during the defense of the Gamma Quadrant. ( | }}) She also provided additional bridge officers to Jem'Hadar Vanguard. ( |Turn the Tide}}) Loriss and Weyoun argued in the presence of Dukan'Rex and his trusted first. ( | }}) Loriss sided with Odo following a dispute with the Female Changeling. ( |Tenebris Torquent}}) During the Battle of Empersa, Loriss and Doctor Julian Bashir worked on a cure for the Hur'q's ketracel-white mutation. She later experienced a vision from the Prophets when she consulted the Orb of Peace. ( | }}) Loriss provided rewards to the Gamma Task Force members when they reached tier-5 in the reputation system. ( ) Appendices Background thumb|Loriss. *The Loriss voiceover is provided by voice artist Michele Specht. External link * category:vorta category:dominion personnel category:vanguard Fleet personnel category:2409 deaths category:clones